undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 28
Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was Melanie, Jack, Kenneth, James, Lilly, Morgan, Carley and Victoria all being eaten alive by zombies. Tears streamed down his face. It reminded him of Heather and his parents and their horrible fate. Rage boiled up inside of Adam as he saw Dwight and his bandit friends laughing while the dogs chewed the remains of his friends after the zombies got up and roamed on. Adam pulled out his gun and began shooting. Bullet after bullet after bullet went flying through Dwight and his friends but to no avail. No effect what so ever. Dwight pulled out his gun and laughed as he fired off rounds that went through Adam as he fell to the ground. "AAAAARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam awoke with a loud gasp of air. He was in the infirmary. He sat up in the bed and saw Melanie sitting beside him. She gasped in surprise as Adam randomly shot up from unconsciousness. "Ohhh, Adam" she said as she hugged him. Adam hugged her back as felt her. He felt that she was real. Adam breathed a huge sigh in relief that what he just witnessed was all a dream. His headache was gone. He felt a hell of a lot better. "Damn, am I glad to see you" Adam said to Melanie as he intesified the hug. Melanie laughed. She then said in a serious voice "I'm so glad you're awake. It scared me half to death when I saw James, Morgan and Harold carrying you back inside". She didn't mention Larry, but Adam knew that her and the rest of the group must know by now. "Did they tell you about Larry and those bandits?" he asked. She sighed. "Yeah, we heard. Those bastards, who the hell we're those people?" "No clue, some crazy fucks roaming the dead streets" "Yeah, that's pretty much what James said. Anyways, how are you feeling?" "Good, good. I actually feel really well rested" "Well no duh, you've been out cold for 36 hours" "SAY WHAT?! You're kidding..." "Nope" "Oh...wow" "Anyways, you've missed some stuff while you we're out. Frank started going off about how you're putting this group in danger when Harold told everyone about possibly going to war. Morgan and James tried to defend you and got into a fist fight with Frank" "Really? Argghh...that bastard has been treating me like shit ever since...well ever since me and Autumn had a bit of a thing...sorry I know you don't want to hear about it" Adam say with sincerity. "No, no it's fine. I get it. I'm just glad you're mine now" she smiled wickedly. Her and Adam kissed before being interrupted. "Feeling better?" a female voice called to them. Adam and Melanie turned to see Karen and Tyler walking into the infirmary. "Yes, I am actually" "Glad to hear that man. Listen, Karen deduced you blacked out from stress. Surely being the leader of a group in this world take's it tole, so maybe you should step down for a bit" "Thanks for telling him Tyler. I could have told him myself" Karen replies rolling her eyes sarcastically. Adam looked shock at this revelation. He then quickly realized that it was more then likely true. "Right, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about it" "Another thing to, we need to straighten Frank out". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Frank, Autumn and Samuel we're sitting in the dining room playing cards. Frank looked more and more irritated by the minute. Samuel saw this and felt uncomfortable around his brother. Frank finally slammed his fists down on the table startling both Samuel and Autumn. "Damn it, when is Adam going to wake up?" ' '"Forget about it for now, maybe you just need some rest" Autumn tells him a calm tone. Frank raises an eyebrow. "I don't need rest. I need to take Adam off the authority list around here because lately his decisions have gotten us into trouble. That scavenging trip to the police station almost got us all killed. That trip to see the plane wreckage got Larry killed. He's putting all of us in danger". "Actually, it wasn't his fault" a voice came from the door way. The trio turned to see Morgan standing there. "I thought I told you to fucking go away" Frank says through gritted teeth. Morgan doesn't seem intimidated in the slighest. "I will go wherever I damn well please. This is my hotel. Let me begin what I want to say. Adam made the right calls. For the guns, we needed them. Everyone knew the risks of encountering biters outside of these walls and they took the risk, that's on them. Adam never forced anybody to go along with anything that they weren't comfortable with, that's what makes him a good leader. Second, investigating the plane came with the same risks, and Larry died because we had no idea or could tell if we we're going to encounter some group of crazy fucks" "I don't care what you say" Frank replies and looks away. "Then, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Morgan replies in a tone of confidence. "You're going to send us out there? Are you fucking crazy?" Frank practically yells now. "If you're going to continue to act hostile, then yes. We have families and children here, their like my family now and if you hurt them, I'll send you to the outside world". "I'd like to see you try" Frank replies baring his fists. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks into James and Lilly's room. James and Lilly hug Adam and asks how he is doing. "Good, I feel so much better" "We panicked when you just dropped to the ground dude. We thought you died or something" James tells him. Adam chuckles despite it all. "I'm fine. This world stresses me out a lot, especially since I took the leadership role. But I'm fine now, trust me" "Thats good to hear, we're glad you're ok Adam. We couldn't carry on without you" Lilly says hugging him again. This surprises Adam, but he accepts her hug. All of the sudden, shouts are heard from downstairs. The group immediately goes to the door and they run downstairs to investigate what is going on. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "We can be civil about this Frank..." Morgan is caught off guard when Frank punches him in the face. Morgan looks up, anger in his eyes. "Alright, that's it! I tried to be nice, but you fucked up!" Morgan yells before kneeing Frank in the stomach. Then punching him in the face. Frank counters and punches Morgan in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Before Frank can throw another punch, he is knocked over into the wall by Adam. "What the hell is going on here?" "I'll tell you what is going on bitch. You're putting us in danger and we don't need you leading us anymore. We need a change!" "Is that so? I suppose you're going to attempt to make this change. If so, I don't think so" Adam tells him. To be honest, Adam is beyond pissed. Frank has gone to far for no reason. Frank tries to punch Adam, but he dodges it and punches Frank in the face which causes to fall on his back. Adam then pulls out his gun and points it at Frank. Everyone gasps, it's a move that shocks them. It even shocks Adam himself. "Leave. Leave this hotel and don't come back" Adam tells him. "Fine, you fuckers are crazy anyways" replies Frank. ' '"You can't throw them out. Leaving them for the biters is fucked up" Alice tries to say but Harold stops her. "No! I agree with Adam, they don't belong here" Within a few hours, Frank, Autumn and Samuel have packed their stuff and left the hotel. Adam finds himself staring out the gate an hour later with James, Melanie, Lilly and Morgan by his side. He wonders if he made the right decision, but with that gang running around outside, the last thing they need is conflict on the inside. He then decides in his head that it was for the best. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'Melanie' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Karen' *'Alice' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #29.' Category:Issues